The Worst Series/Games of the 2010 Season
April Series *1Opening Day Series against the Flordia Marlins losing 2/3 on April 7(10 innings), and April 8. *1Opening Day week ending series against the Washington Nationals losing 2/3 on April 10 and 11. *2First Road trip starting off with the Rockies by losing 2/3 (the first two games) on April 13, April 14(10 innings. Jenrry Mejia gave up a homerun for the rockies for the loss). *2Losing 2/3 games to the St. Louis Cardinals. Taking the middle game which was The 20 inning game. April Games *Mets 7-6 loss on April 7 to the Marlins and 3-1 loss to the Marlins on April 8. *Mets 4 Game losing streak from April 10-April 14. *Mets 4-3 loss to the Cardinals on April 16(Raul Valdes gave a big homerun to Albert Pujols) *Mets 5-3 loss to the Cardinals on April 18. *Mets 9-3 loss to the Chicago Cubs on April 21(The same game where Ike Davis made the Catch). May Series *3Mets taken 2/3 @ Philly against the Philadelphia Phillies from May 1-2. *3Mets taken 2/3 @ Cincinnati against the Cincinnati Reds from May 3-5. *4Mets taken 2/3 against the Washington Nationals from May 10 and May 12. *5Mets swept by the Flordia Marlins(All 4 games)from May 13-May 16. *6Mets taken 2/3 by the Milwaukee Brewers(In the first 2 games of the series) from May 28-May 29. May Games *The Games with the Phillies, Reds, Nationals, Marlins, Brewers. *Mets 5-6 loss to the San Francisco Giants in the final game on May 9. *Mets 2-3 loss to the Atlanta Braves(Taken 1-1 part of the 2 game series) on May 18. *Mets 3-5 loss to the Washington Nationals(Taken 1-1 part of the 2 game series) on May 19. *May 21-Subway Series 2010. *Mets 6-18 loss to the San Diego Padres on May 31. June Series *Subway Series in June @ Yankees *Puerto Rico Series June Games *Mets 1-5 loss to the San Diego Padres @ Padres in 11 innings. *Check Padres @ Mets Series for more. *June 19 & 20-Subway Series *The final game (Game 3)of the Tigers @ Mets Series. *Mets 6-0 loss to the Minnesota Twins at Citi Field (the second game). July Series * 7Mets tied up Series by having a 2-2 series record with the Washington Nationals. * 8Mets taken 2/3 by the Cincinnati Reds. * NL East Showdown 2010 * 11 Games in the West Coast July Games * The Games with the Nationals on July 1 & July 3 *Mets 6-8 loss to the Cincinnati Reds on July 5. *Mets 1-3 loss to the Cincinnati Reds on July 7. *Mets 2-4 loss to the Atlanta Braves on July 9. *Mets 0-4 loss to the Atlanta Braves on July 10. *Mets 0-2 loss to the San Francisco Giants on July 15. *Mets 0-1 loss to the San Francisco Giants on July 16. *Mets 7-8 loss to the St. Louis Cardinals in 13 innings on July 28. *Mets 6-9 loss to the Arizona Diamondbacks on July 30. August Series 9Mets taken 2/3 from the Atlanta Braves on August 2 and August 4. August Games *Mets 1-14 loss to the Arizona Diamondbacks on August 1. For more see the Game Log. Category:Mets Category:Baseball Category:General Articles